


We don't kiss

by LittleSister



Category: Masters of Sex
Genre: But I denied us all a proper sex scene in the last thingie so I still had this on my chest, F/M, I am the biggest fan of animalistic!Bill if you couldn't already tell, It's my first shameless pwp!, It's nothing new really, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSister/pseuds/LittleSister
Summary: You remember those thirty seconds at the very beginning of Blackbird? Well this is what happens when the camera pans out. Heh.





	

"We don't kiss"

As she says it, virginia feels the shift in the atmosphere through the subtle quiver of muscle in Bill's lower abs. He gives the slightest thrust forward and their chins barely touch. She keeps her head still while his eyes search her face, neck arched back and her lips just an inch away from his, but she makes no move to get them closer or further apart. She's smiling but she doesn't even notice.

"Huh"

The corners of his mouth bend upwards too and the head of his cock pulses hot somewhere inside of her, and it's like a blunt itch Gini desperately needs to scratch.  
It's paradoxical how empty she feels when he slowly pulls himself halfway out, like her inner walls are collapsing on each other, a sucking void following his absence, and she whines and rocks back against him, pressing her thighs tighter around his warm hips, sweat coating the spot on his lower back where Gini's fingers dig into flesh, trying to pull him in.   
Bill groans as he manages to slip out another inch, now just barely inside her body. She shivers and tries to shift towards him, he retreats once more. The look in her eyes is questioning but playful, and she teasingly slides one hand along his right tricep, careless, as if she's unaware of the red-hot tension and the pounding pulse in bill's arm. She's not. There wasn't ever a time when Gini, pressed close against bill's naked body, hadn't somehow felt the hidden, rumbling power coiling deep inside his muscles, down to his bones. She often wonders if Libby has felt it too, and how many others. Is he like this with everyone?  
His eyes ask her to kiss him again and so does the small tilt of his chin, but Gini just licks her lips and bares her neck to him some more, wondering how much it will take to make him snap.. Uncoil.   
Bill dips his head down and his lazy grin turns into an open mouthed kiss along Gini's throat, turning then into the wet print of his teeth like brackets around the small bump of her jugular. He slowly makes his way up, humming into it, his hips jerking forward and pushing the whole of his length quickly into her again. Gini gasps against his tongue and he does it again, the sound of their skin slapping together like the crack of a whip to her ears. Thrust after thrust, his lips get closer to Gini's once more, and by the time they hover close she's a whimpering mess of incoherent pleas, as he gives her just enough to keep her frantically pushing back against him without ever finding what she needs just yet.   
He traces her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, but doesn't go any further. She finally opens her eyes, breath short and a sweaty strand of black hair staining the image of him on her corneas.

"Kiss me"  
"Why would I"  
It doesn't sound like a question and Bill's shoulder flex as blood runs smoldering hot up his neck. His pupils dilate. He violently thrusts himself back in and Gini's involuntary cry comes like a heavy drop of honey tumbling straight against his eardrum. And he's out again.  
Gini twists her face in frustration and bites hard on her lower lip, sliding a hand in the damp curls on the back of Bill's head and making a fist of it.   
She pulls him down and her whisper is low, as dark as her hooded eyes and soaked in lust, bordering on feral.

"Fuck me hard enough and I'll lick the life out of your mouth"

Bill's deep inhale and exhale turn into the groan of an animal ready to sink his teeth into its prey's windpipe and his grip on Gini's upper arm is bruising, primal. He pulls abruptly out with a pop and a moan from both of them, but he answers Gini's uncertain gaze with a slight snarl and sitting back on his heels, his erection curving scarlet, slick and pulsing under his navel.

"Turn around"

It's like the voice of someone who's speaking for the first time, the voice of Zeus after turning into a gigantic white bull. And Gini complies, worrying for a second that her whole body is going to explode, judging from the strength with which her heart is pounding, seemingly against every inch of her inside's walls.   
She flops back down on the mattress with a small bounce, and she can't help but moan, as she adjusts, at the contact between fabric and her nipples, the front of her thighs, her cheek, every sensation heightened almost to the point of overload. She pants against the pillow, and she vaguely wonders if she's already dripping on the sheets.   
She hears Bill swallow just before he clutches both her hipbones, kneeling in between her spread legs, and pulls them upwards, lifting Gini's pelvis off the bed just a couple of inches, spreading her even more an leaning forward, palms now flat on either side of Gini's ribs.  
His breath sounds cavernous against her skin, reptilian, a sound that emerged directly from his brain stem, and when he nuzzles the spot where her shoulder blades meet, Gini can't help feeling like she's being.. claimed. Her conscious thoughts start stuttering, though, when Bill guides the damp head of his cock back in line with the heat of her entrance, and she fists the sheets and whines as quietly as she can (which isn't much) in anticipation.   
As he slams in, Bill bites down on the nape of her neck, one hand trailing from her shoulder to the base of her throat, his palm pressing on her collar bones as he pulls her towards him.   
Lost in the harsh, rhythmical thrumming of his pleasure, Bill pushes his whole body flush to Virginia's back, arching sinuous beneath him, meeting every thrust of his with rising hips and a hitch in her strained voice. His chest locks with her upper back and he focuses on the lash of his hips, circling them each time he's fully inside her, trying to get deeper and deeper. The hand hanging loosely around her larynx slides swiftly down, and when his fingers press down on Gini's clit, just in time with another snapping push, her moans rise in tone and pitch, and she arches more, burying her face in the rumpled white mess of cloth underneath her, mouth agape and brows drawn tight together.  
It's not long until he feels her clench up against him, and Bill finally starts letting go, like he's been holding the heaviest rock up above his head this whole time and he's now allowed to shove it to the ground as hard as he possibly can. And it does feels like the heaviest rock is being thrown from way up high inside his chest right down to the base of his spine, and he twitches all over and shudders and groans and he clasps his now completely wet hand around Gini's right hipbone and screws his eyes shut as he tries to survive the maelstrom of white sparks flooding his bloodstream and bleeding him dry at the same time.   
Through the mist of his aftershocks, he vaguely registers Gini's form laid before him, heaving and glistening and moaning faintly, still. He waits for his vision to come to him fully again, then ungraciously pulls out and collapses beside her, one arm draped over her lower back.

She does kiss him, then, without a word, even without a steady breath yet, messy hair hiding her blown pupils and a tongue so hungry for him it makes his head spin in time with the slow cycles it follows inside his mouth.  
He knows it's the orgasm acting, but he pulls her over his chest all the same, his eager heartbeat sheltered by the shared warmth of their ignited skin and the dim light making her lips taste golden.


End file.
